Stolen Chapter 2
by Cassiem101
Summary: The year 3050. A runaway teen and a lonesome traveller meet and have an adventure... But Sophie learns travelling with the Doctor is less them glamourous.


**Author's note: **_I know this is hardly the best of stories, but i tried. Also, i know that the TARDIS would have a spare room for Sophie to sleep in, not a pile of coats. So please don't comment on that. Thanks!_

"Er, it's a long story. I think we'd better sit down." I gestured to the two armchairs that seemed to be covered with-of all things! - silk.

He sat, and looked up at me. I sunk down into a chair.

"Well it all started when I was 14. My 14th birthday, actually. My parents told me I was adopted. But they stole me. Anyway, they said that war was coming to Earth and that in order to save us, they were going to freeze me, and my little brother.

"So, skip 1000 years, and my parents open the door. I was really suspicious then, so I knock them out and escape. I hitched a ride here, and, as they say, the rest is history."

He stared back at me, a look of astonishment on his face. "You're 1015 years old?!"

I nodded. "Technically, I'm still 15, though."

"You're even older than me! But you didn't explain how you knew me."

"Oh! Right. Well, back when I was a kid, from the age 8, they started showing well, you. On the telly. All your adventures, with Rose, and Martha, and the Daleks, and the Cybermen-"

"Someone was filming me?! How? When? Where? How is that even possible?" The Doctor had got up and was pacing.

"I don't know, but all I know is that you were the icon of my generation. You were like God. Because, now we knew, how you'd saved us from The Master and stuff-"

"Oh, no. So now the humans know who I am?" He cried, exasperated.

"Nope. I'm the only one left." Seeing his horrified eyes, I hastily added, "of my generation. They're all dead."

Suddenly, from the corridor I had run down, there came the filtered noise of screaming. The Doctor and I looked at each other, and started running.

We burst in to the room, me with my gun drawn, the Doctor with his sonic screwdriver held out in front of him. A single woman was screaming at the new additions to the room.

They were humanoid, with grey skin, pale eyes, almost no pupils, and clearly a very low intelligence level. They had surrounded the room, which was silent now the woman had stopped. I had expected it, at the very least, to be filled with screaming, panicky humans.

In one smooth move, the Doctor pushed my gun down and strode over to the woman nearest to us, who was calmly sipping champagne.

"Who are they?" He demanded, looking into her eyes.

She waved her glass at them. "They're The Others. They were humans, but a disease erupted amongst them. We're safe, as long as we don't touch them. But their humanity is gone. Completely. They're monsters."

Something flashed in the Doctor's eyes. I knew that he wouldn't give up on something until it was gone, completely.

The woman continued talking. "They have a base thing, that they have out in a warehouse. Whoever goes there doesn't come back, so it's assumed they become one of them. But they're guarding something, because every day at sundown, they surround all the humans so we can't run away and interfere with their operations, or whatever. No one really minds, they won't attack us if we ignore them."

We watched them warily, but as the woman said, they didn't do anything at all, just surrounded the room. Everyone moved away to make room for them.

The Doctor turned to me. "Where are you going to sleep? I'm sure I have a pile of coats in the TARDIS you can crash on." His eyes flickered to my gun. "And why do you have that? You're 15!"

I shrugged and put the safety on before slipping it back onto my belt. "Self defense, I guess."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but turned and gestured for me to follow him. He walked out of the room, me following. My back felt unprotected and at any minute I expected a creature to leap on it.

We walked down a hall, through a kitchen and into a pantry, where the TARDIS sat, blinking and humming to itself.

I stepped up to it and ran my hands over the wood. I was really touching the TARDIS!

The Doctor flung open the door and I entered in front of him. It really was bigger on the inside, and it was a sight to behold.

The Doctor nodded to a pile of huge, furry coats on the floor.

I really was exhausted. Space travel takes a lot out of your body, and there was the weight difference to get used to. The last thing I saw before I shut my eyes was him standing at the console, tinkering with the machine.

* * *

When she slept, the Doctor looked upon her with wonder. She had been betrayed by her own parents, then frozen. She was older than he was and still a human.

She was far too young to be mixed up in this. When she was sleeping, she looked about twelve years old barely out of childhood. Whenever he looked at her, he had the same feeling in his gut when he looked at Captain Jack. She was an anomaly, something that shouldn't be here but was.

And that was a feeling he hated. Because it gave him the indication that something could live longer than he could.

It wasn't personal, just instinctual. The time lords were built to survive. Humans were not.

And still, here they were, clinging on, while his civilization had burned to the ground. So he had devoted his life to protecting these measly beings, who couldn't do it themselves.

He turned away from her as a tear slipped down his cheek.


End file.
